The New Agent
by HaileyLynn
Summary: Troy and Chad are professional athletes. Troy gets a new agent who ends up being his high school sweetheart. In the end, he has to choose between his head or his heart. Trailer up!
1. Trailer

My New Agent

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from High School Musical.

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: T for Teen. Sexual situations, language, and drama.

Summary: Troy and Chad are professional athletes and play for the same team. Troy gets a new agent who just happens to be his high school sweetheart; and after their first meeting Troy's life is turned upside down. In the end he ultimately has to choose between his head and his heart.

Trailer

**Troy's life couldn't get any better.**

_Him and his team celebrating getting to the playoffs for the first time in 10 years._

"Troy, how does feel being in the front runner for MVP, behind all of these veterans? You lead your team to first place in your division. Last time I checked that's really good for only a 2 year player." said a sports reporter.

"It feels really good. I can't say that I will, everyone really deserves it. No offense but I'm really happy I'm in front of LeBron. Just messing with you."

**Troy and his fiancé are starting to plan their wedding.**

_Troy and Cheyenne are going through wedding catalogs._

"Cheyenne, I don't think I can look through anymore wedding catalogs. My eyes are starting to role into the back of my head, honey." Troy said as he shut the magazine and tossed it aside.

"Troy," she began as she got on Troy's lap, "Please, will you do it for me?" she asked as they began a passionate make-out session.

"Only for you."

**He even fired his agent, who frankly, is an asshole.**

_Troy and Brady yelling back and forth._

"Troy," Brady yelled, "for the last time. You don't know what the hell you are doing. You have to take this opportunity." he said as he gave Troy the contract.

"For the last time. I'm not going to hang my team out to dry to get what I want. I'm not going to Miami, I'm fine here in Phoenix." Troy retaliated as he stood up.

"It pays 72 million for five years. You have to take it. The team sucks with you, anyway. It doesn't matter."

"Brady," Troy said as he began to rip up the contract, "My life is here, I'm not moving for more money. I love this team, they don't want me to go and neither do I."

Troy began to walk out the door, and turned and said, "By the way, you're fired."

**With the firing of his agent, his life begins to take an unexpected turn.**

_Troy and Chad practicing._

"Chad, I don't know what I'm going to do. I need to find an agent, and fast." he said as he shot the ball from the free throw line.

"Troy, I talked to my agent and he says he know this really good one. I'll have him talk to he can set up a meeting for you two."

**Gabriella's life is going great, too.**

_Gabriella landing a deal for her client._

"Jason, I've got the contract right here." she said as she passed it to him. "They really want you in Phoenix."

Jason looked over it, and signed it.

"Thanks Gabi. This is going to blast my career."

**Gabriella moves to Phoenix, and her life turns upside down.**

_Jason and Gabriella chatting._

"Jason, what do you mean you firing me?" a livid Gabriella asked.

"Well, I talked to this guy and he says I can go further with an agent who's a man."

"Get out! I should have never landed that deal for you."

**Chad lands Troy a new agent, who just happens to be his high school sweetheart.**

_Chad and Troy talking before entering the conference room._

"Chad, I can't believe you talked me into this agent. I hope she's good." Troy said as he began tying his tie.

"You have no idea how _good_."

_Troy opens the door._

"Gabriella?"

"Hi Troy."

They end up growing closer than they thought they would.

_Troy and Gabriella talking in her office._

"Troy, I'm going to make sure you stay here."

"Thank you, Gabi."

She smiles, "You haven't called me that since high school."

_They both lean in._

**In the end….**

_Troy talking to his coach._

"The offer was made son."

_Troy walks out shaking his head._

**He has to ultimately choose between his head…**

_Wedding march playing in the background._

"Do you Troy Alexander Bolton, take Cheyenne Riley Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I…I..I."

**Or his heart…**

_Gabriella running to Troy after a game._

"Troy, I should have said this a long time ago." she says as she looks in his eyes.

Troy nods.

"I'm still in love with you."

**Starring Troy Bolton**

_Troy scoring the game winning shot._

**Gabriella Montez**

_Gabriella smiling up at Troy._

**And Chad Danforth.**

_Chad stuffing food in his face._

**Coming Summer 2007.**

_Troy looking at a paper early in the morning._

A picture of Gabriella and Troy hugging, and leaning in. 'His new agent, or his new lover?'

**The New Agent.**

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review. Next Chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Prologue

-1**A/N: **Here is the next chapter. I'm really glad you all like this story. I'm going to try to keep up; those reviews keep me going!xoxBeautiful-Romanticxox

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from 'High School Musical'.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T for Teen. Sexual situations, language, and drama.

**Summary: **Troy and Chad are professional athletes and play for the same team. Troy gets a new agent who just happens to be his high school sweetheart; and after their first meeting Troy's life is turned upside down. In the end he ultimately has to choose between his head and his heart.

**

* * *

****Prologue:**

It was December 20th, and it was the first time this year the snow fell in New York City. The snow enveloped the land in a white fluffy blanket, and there was a slight overcast hiding the sun. You were in need of a light jacket, for it wasn't too cold.

Inside the church, it was packed with friends, family, and some people he didn't even know. But on the outside that was a totally different story. News crews were bustling, trying to get the latest news on the Bolton/Rifton wedding.

"Ryan Sanford here with Channel 8 news. We are here outside of the church, where in just a few hours, Troy Bolton and Cheyenne Rifton will be exchanging nuptials. Yes, Troy Bolton, professional basketball player for the Phoenix Suns. They thought they would be clever in trying to hide there ceremony here in New York, thousands of miles from Phoenix. However, it was leaked out from Troy Bolton's ex-Agent, Brady Livingston. Stay tuned for more news coverage as we wait to see the two walk out as Mr. and Mrs. Bolton for the first time. Back to you Chuck."

For the first time Troy Bolton looked out the window, and down at all of the news crews, reporters and fans. Troy wanted a quiet little ceremony with there friends and family, but Cheyenne had to have it become the _'wedding of the decade'_, as some call it.

Troy turned as he saw his best friend and fellow teammate walk through the door and slam it behind him. "What's going on, Chad?"

Chad had the most disturbed look on his face as he spoke, "They need to put the ceremony back one hour."

Troy blew up, "Why? Last time you checked they said Cheyenne would be ready in five minutes, and that was fifteen minutes ago."

Chad sat down, as Troy followed suite. "Cheyenne said that she had a crisis; her shoes don't go with her dress anymore."

Troy rolled his eyes as Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans, and his father walked through the door.

"Troy, what is the hold up? The crowd is getting anxious, and I don't think they can take anymore of Chad and Jason's jokes." Zeke said as Chad gave him a smack in the back of the head.

"What do you think? It's Cheyenne. Her shoes are wrong with the dress and the wedding has to get pushed back another hour. Can you believe it, for a stupid little pair of shoes."

Jack walked up to his son, and patted him on the back, "There is no need to get angry, your going to get married very soon. There is no rush, just calm down."

Troy grunted, "I'm not in a rush, I'm just pissed. I want to get it over with. We could've been married by now."

Chad got this funny little boy, grin on his face; "Troy is it because you want to get on your honeymoon?" he said with raised eyebrows.

Troy smacked him, "Why am I always getting hit, Troy?" Troy smiled, "You ask for it. I'm not anxious, I think I'm starting to have cold feet; that's why I want to get it over with."

"Troy," Jack sat in front of his son, "this is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of your life. Don't rush through this. Enjoy the time you have with Cheyenne. You don't want to look back on your wedding day in five, ten years and think about having cold feet."

Zeke, Ryan, Jason, and Chad all looked at each other. Jason spoke up for them, "We know what's going on Troy."

"Yeah. Does this have to do with a pretty little brunette that came back into your life recently?" Zeke asked.

Troy's eyes went wide, "Umm. No! I'm in love with Cheyenne, we're getting married. I couldn't be in love with Gabriella, she was just the first girl I fell in love with: nothing more, nothing less." Troy sat back and started thinking of her, and he couldn't get her out of his mind.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

It was Troy's sister, Jennifer. "Troy, she's ready. She found her shoes, her _right _shoes. They need you at the alter, like now."

Troy bustled up, and walked out the door with his father, best man, and groomsmen falling in suite. He walked up the aisle, smiling at his friends and family.

He took his place as the alter, with his best man standing next to him. "Troy, you can still bow out now. All of us will understand. Well at least your family, and friends. I honestly would be happy if you did, no offense but Cheyenne's a bitch. And Gabriella is….not."

Troy turned to Chad, and smiled sarcastically, "Thanks Chad, for your encouragement. That's the best pep talk anyone could give me on my wedding day!" Chad smiled triumphantly not reading the sarcasm, and Troy wiped his smile off his face, and gave him a frown.

The wedding march began playing in the background, as Troy turned his attention from Chad to the opening doors of the aisle. Cheyenne's bridesmaids emerged in bright purple dresses, Troy managed a smile, as he heard Chad snort from laughter.

Cheyenne came through; he blonde hair was down straight and she had a lot of _green_ makeup around her brown eyes. Troy smiled, but Chad new that it was fake.

When Cheyenne made her way up the aisle she smiled at Troy, and gave him a wink as she walked up the steps; almost tripping because she was wearing four inch heels. She grabbed Troy's hand, and the priest began the ceremony. "Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming to this joining of Troy Bolton and Cheyenne Rifton, in marriage."

For Troy, the ceremony went by pretty fast, because he wasn't really paying any attention. There were no objections, and it was really kind of boring. He was in his own world, and when it was his turn to say the most important thing that you might every say in your entire life, he was pushed by Chad. "Dude, it's your turn."

"Oh,"

The priest stated again, "Do you Troy Alexander Bolton, take Cheyenne Epiphany Rifton, to be your lawful wife. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Troy thought for a minute, the next thing he says would change his life forever.

"Troy?" Cheyenne stated, and Chad was smiling for what he knew was happening.

"I…I..I."

Troy stood there as he world stopped, he was getting ready to marry this girl he loved, or _he thought _he loved. What was the matter with him? He was trying to focus on Cheyenne, and realize what was in front of him; the girl he proposed to, so many months ago. In the past, when he looked upon this special day for them, he always thought he would be happy: being mere seconds from being pronounced man and wife.

But there's a problem; the one he's always loved isn't standing in front of him.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to post, my computer has been screwed up! Ahh. I'm going to post the next chapter within a couple of days.

Stay tuned for **Chapter 1: A Legend in the Making**

Please review, it's always appreciated!


	3. What He's Always Wanted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from 'High School Musical'.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T for Teen. Sexual situations, language, and drama.

**Summary: **Troy and Chad are professional athletes and play for the same team. Troy gets a new agent who just happens to be his high school sweetheart; and after their first meeting Troy's life is turned upside down. In the end he ultimately has to choose between his head and his heart.

**Important Authors Note: **Hi there. In the trailer I said Cheyenne's full name was Cheyenne Riley Johnson, but for the prologue I changed it. So, her name is the one from the prologue. Sorry if any of you were confused. Just wanted to clear it up.

Thanks so much for reading my story, and I hope you stay tuned for what's going to come.

Hope you enjoy!

_**xx Everyday**_

**Chapter 1: What He's Always Wanted**

**NINE MONTHS EARLIER:**

It was so quite you could hear a pin drop. Complete solitude. He liked to think of it as his _'Fortress of Solitude'_. He was the only one in that locker room at the time. He sat there in front of his locker, dressed in his uniform. On the front it read _Phoenix Suns_, and on the back read _Bolton_ and the number _14_.

He did this before every game. He was the first one to enter the locker room and the last one to leave. It was the only time he got to sit in complete silence and think. There wasn't any paparazzi, reporters or writers hoarding him with questions; it was just him.

Tonight was his make it or break it game. They could either go to the playoffs for the first time in ten years, or end the season tonight. It was their time to shine, and he couldn't let his team down.

Every night before the game, he pulls out three really old pictures. The first one is the East High Wildcat basketball team photo. In the center it was him, holding the championship trophy; and the team encircled around him. The second photo was of his friends. It was the photo of all of them at the Lava Springs talent show. And the third, was his favorite. It was of himself and Gabriella, the night he gave her back the "T" necklace. They were both standing on top of the hill in the Lava Springs country club, holding each other.

Every time he thought of Gabriella, he was able to do anything. He thought it was just because she changed his life for the better. He was wrong, it's actually something deeper than both of them; he just had to figure out what it was before it was too late.

**

* * *

2 HOURS LATER:**

"Alright team, bring it in." said Coach Phil Berkeley. The team became silent, and encircled around him.

"This is our game. You've played your entire season for these games; the playoffs. No matter what anyone says, you've made history tonight. It's been ten years since this organization made the playoffs. If we lose by one point or one hundred, you need to know that it's been a journey to this point; just realize it's not over, we didn't reach our destination."

The tension was so thick in the room, you could've probably grabbed at the air and got something. Everyone wanted to win, and be the champions of the world.

Coach Phil spoke up again, "Let's get it tonight men, hands in. Danforth, take it away."

The dark-skinned, bushy haired man took the reigns, "Alright, this could be the last time we do this…"

The entire group rattled, _he_ had to be the one to jinx them.

"But, let's get out there and kick some Laker ass!" Chad said, as he through his hand in the center of the circle. "Everyone in."

The entire 12 member team, followed suit.

Chad began again, "What team?"

"Suns." The group retaliated.

"What team?"

"Suns."

In unison, they stated, "Suns, get your head in game!"

"Chad," Troy explained, moving over to him, "It's not the same. It doesn't have that ring to it, like the _Wildcats _did."

"I think your right."

Suddenly, Phil Berkeley came out of the corner after finishing with the Assistant Coaches. He moved his way over to the pair.

"Troy," he said while grabbing his shoulder, "Can I have a word with you before the game?"

Troy shot a questionable glance towards Chad, before turning back to his Coach. "Sure, what's up."

"Alright son," he began, positioning his clipboard, "Tonight is a big game; especially for this team. It's been a while since we've been to the playoffs. I want you to go and show the fans your best game, yet."

Troy grinned, " Thanks Coach, but I get a feeling that that isn't what you wanted to talk about."

Coach Berkeley nodded, "You're right. I was on the phone this morning with your agent, Brady, and Andrew Saunders-"

"The Coach of the Boston Celtics? Why?" Troy interrupted.

"We had a three-way discussion about your contract. Before you say anything, I want you to know nothing is final."

"What do you mean 'final'? You traded me?" Troy exclaimed as he began to get angry.

"No son! There was an offer made from Saunders. If we trade you, we would be able to get Pierce. I want you to know that it's highly likely it won't happen but, I wanted you to know before you turn on your television tomorrow and see it on Sports Center."

"Okay, thanks for telling me. Can you just tell me if anything else comes into the mix?"

"Sure. Now go out and play."

Troy ran out of the locker room, but not before saying, "Oh, and tell Danforth to get out there and warm-up. I know he's behind the door."

Troy opened the locker room door, and Chad almost fell down, while trying to move.

"Come on, Chad. Let's warm-up." Troy said while trying to get Chad away, quickly.

**

* * *

During the Game:**

The US Airways Stadium, in Phoenix was packed, the parking lot was a complete sea of cars, the concession stands were backed up, some twenty people. When you walked into the court area, you wouldn't think there would be an empty seat. The game was another story.

The game was intense. The fans were getting into it, other fans fighting with each other; arguing about who's going to win. That was still undecided. There was one minute left in the game, and the Suns were down by 4, 104-100.

After a couple of steals and turnovers, Chad and Troy both scored a basket that tied the game. With ten seconds left, Kobe was traveling down the court, and then Troy Bolton came out of no where; he stole the ball.

Troy passed it to Chad, who tried to get passed a Lakers player while traveling up court. Chad threw the ball at the back board, which left one second left. Troy jumped after seeing the ball hit the back board, grabbed the ball, and dunked it in.

BBBEEEEEPPP.

"SUN'S WIN!" The announcer stated.

The Phoenix darted onto the court, and threw Chad and Troy on their shoulders. The cheerleaders came over, and celebrated too. The coaches were hugging each other, being happy the franchise finally was able to go to the playoffs, after ten years of loss.

Troy and Chad jumped off the shoulders of fellow teammates, and hugged each other. They finally got what they wanted all year, a ticket to the playoffs.

* * *

"I'm here with Troy Bolton, after the Lakers-Suns game in Phoenix. Troy how does it feel to win?" asked Johnny Middleton, a reporter for Sports Center.

"It feels great!" He said with a smile. "My best friend Chad Danforth, and I have been waiting for this day since we were little."

Johnny laughed, "You've had a challenging year. Last season, you injured your ankle right after the All-Star break, and lost to the Lakers in the playoff-berth game. How have you changed your team since last year?"

"Well it was very disappointing last year. I couldn't really change what happened to my ankle, but we did change the team. The put in more defensive plays, which helped us on offense for less turnovers."

"Right now, your in the front-running for MVP, behind all of the veterans. Your in front of LeBron James, which is a very difficult task to accomplish, and you're only a two-year player. And your team is in first place, if you make it to the Finals, that means you'd have the advantage for more games at home. That's a huge achievement."

"Yeah, I'm excited. We just have to roll with the punches, and see what happens. I'm really happy for my team, but I don't expect to be MVP. All of the guys in the running are really good players, so who knows what will happen?"

"Thanks Troy," Johnny said, while shaking his hand, "Congratulations, now go celebrate with your team."

"Thanks, Johnny."

Troy ran back to his team, and congratulated them.

The win, for Troy, was the icing on the cake. It's what he's wanted since he began watching basketball on TV with his dad. In the midst of all this achievement and happiness, he found he still wasn't happy. It wasn't where he wanted to be. Crazy right? He accomplished something that only a handful of people would. What else could he want? He wanted to be with the one person that would make this day his best; a person that would have been sitting on the courtside watching this game and supporting him, and after she would come on the court and congratulate him on the win. He couldn't figure out who the person was, he thought it was Cheyenne, but he was wrong. The person he wanted was Gabriella; he just didn't know it, yet.

Troy was right, who would know what was going to happen?

**

* * *

MEANWHILE:**

The petite brunette was sitting on her couch watching this game unfold before her eyes. She's done this many times before. She watched the Suns win, and she even watched the 'legend-in-the-making' score the game winning point; who just happened to be her high school sweetheart.

She watched the team throw him and Chad on their shoulders to celebrate going to the playoffs. She even watched his interview. She could tell something was different. In all of his accomplishments, she could tell he wasn't happy; she knows him like the back of her hand.

There wasn't that spark in his eye, that she's seen so many times before. How would she know now? She was no longer apart of his life. Right now he's got what he's _always_ wanted; the team, the money, and the girl.

"Congrats Troy," she said to herself, "You've finally got what you've wanted for such a long time."

* * *

Wow. It's taken me a long time to get this chapter out. I hope you really liked this chapter. Please review!

Thanks so much!

_**xx Everyday**_


End file.
